


Идеальный день для первой встречи

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: АУ, в котором Азирафаэль и Кроли ни разу не встречались и увидели друг друга впервые в день Конца Света, перед началом Последней Битвы.





	1. Chapter 1

Солнце ярко сияло почти в самом зените. От знойного воздуха было жарко, пот стекал по вискам и раздражал Кроули. Да ещё эта амуниция! Перед тем, как согнать их всех на равнину Мегиддо на Последнюю битву, им выдали форму и заставили надеть её. Совсем не элегантная, с дурацкой каской в комплекте, которая испортила его причёску. К тому же, она была чёрного цвета! Это тоже раздражало Кроули, потому что чёрный цвет сильнее нагревался на солнце, и им было хуже, чем ангелам в их белой форме. Она выглядела практически так же, отличаясь только цветом. Утешало только то, что разрешили оставить его любимые тёмные очки, они хотя бы приглушали яростное сияние солнца.  
Кроули покосился направо и налево - по обе стороны от него стояли ровным строем воины Ада. Ему выпала честь стоять в первом ряду, ощущая за спиной мощь огромной армии. Хотя, с другой стороны, поскольку он не был полным идиотом, то понимал, что это может быть и не совсем честь. Он видел многие человеческие войны и прекрасно знал участь тех, кто идёт в бой в первых рядах.  
Где-то там, далеко слева от него, где располагался командный центр войска, должна была находиться Вельзевул, а с ней - Антихрист по имени Ворлок и его адский пёс, который уже, наверное, нашёл своего хозяина.   
Демоны рядом с ним были как обычно уродливы и отталкивающи, и даже нелепо выглядящая форма не делала их чуточку симпатичнее или хотя бы забавнее. Вздохнув и усилием воли испарив весь пот с тела, он от скуки начал рассматривать ангелов, стоящих напротив. До ровного строя одинаковых белоформенных ангелов было примерно двадцать метров, и они все стояли неподвижно, гордо глядя вдаль, поверх голов презренных демонов. Кроули скривился, глядя на них. Такие одинаковые, такие скучные.   
Взгляд его зацепился за одного ангела, который не мог стоять столь же неподвижно, как другие. Он находился почти напротив, так что Кроули стал следить за ним, потому что стояли так они уже довольно долго, и делать всё равно было нечего. Он не очень-то вникал во все эти планы насчёт Последней Битвы - ему просто сказали пойти туда, и он пошёл, - так что не был уверен, идёт ли всё по плану или случилась какая-то накладка.  
Ангел переступил с ноги на ногу, оглядел стоящих рядом воителей Небес. Потом привстал на цыпочки и оглянулся, словно желая оценить размер своей армии или высматривая кого-то. Потом снова стал ровно, но уже через миг начал чесать правой рукой левый локоть. Это заняло почти минуту, после чего он начал чесать свою правую щёку. Поправил каску на голове, потом пытался поправить явно неудобное ему обмундирование. Снова оглянулся, что-то тихо спросил у стоящего рядом ангела, но тот лишь что-то коротко буркнул. Кроули пожалел, что не слышал диалога, его это начало веселить. Что не так с этим ангелом? Он словно не хотел здесь находиться.  
Ангел кинул взгляд на армию демонов и встретился взглядом с Кроули. Демон от неожиданности едва заметно вздрогнул и отвёл глаза в сторону.   
Хотя почему он должен это делать? Он же не совершает ничего против правил, всего лишь глядя ангелу в глаза, его просто застали врасплох. Он не особо часто имел с ними дело, пока жил на Земле шесть тысяч лет, так что это было даже интересно.  
Заинтересовавшись, демон внимательнее оглядел этого ангела. У других ангелов рядом с ним виднелись мечи в ножнах, но у этого не было оружия. У всех демонов тоже было оружие, хотя и более разнообразное, чем унылые неинтересные мечи. Почему этот ангел безоружен? Что это может значить? Почему его тогда вообще поставили в первый ряд? У него же нет шансов.   
Что ж, это, возможно, частично объясняет причину его поведения. Или есть что-то ещё?  
Приспустив немного очки, Кроули пристально рассматривал ангела, с удовлетворением замечая, что тот это видит и нервничает. Увлёкшись, он даже не сразу заметил, что слева приближаются две фигуры, пониже и повыше ростом. Та, что пониже, пугала его больше - это была Вельзевул, и Кроули искренне понадеялся, что идёт она в его сторону по чистому совпадению.  
Но увы. Она подошла и грозно встала напротив него. Рядом с ней остановился высокий и статный Гавриил, чуть позади, давая разобраться со своим подчинённым. Краем глаза Кроули заметил, как тот беспокойный ангел словно сжался и попытался уменьшиться при виде своего начальника.  
\- Кроули! - прорычала Вельзевул, она была полна холодной ярости.   
\- Да? - ответил демон, сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость.  
\- Где ракеты?! - прошипела она.  
\- Что?  
\- Я спрашиваю, где ракеты! Мир уже должна была накрыть ядерная война. А её нет! Где пёс? Почему нет адского пса? Что ты сделал? Где настоящий Антихрист?   
\- Я не знаю... - Кроули растерялся. Он не понимал, чего от него хочет начальница. Он выполнил своё задание, передал крохотного Антихриста сёстрам Неумолчного Ордена, и с тех пор никак не касался этого вопроса. - А что не так с Антихристом?  
\- Всё не так! Это не он! - она ткнула рукой куда-то в сторону, откуда они пришли. - Это не Антихрист! Ты подменил ребёнка? Признавайся!  
\- Нет! Клянусь Сатаной, нет! Я привёз и отдал его монашке, и всё! - Кроули принялся оправдываться и замахал перед собой руками.  
Вельзевул сделала шаг вперёд, Кроули невольно отступил, опустив руки. Демоны возле них разошлись в стороны насколько могли, образовав пустое пространство вокруг него и властительницы Ада.  
\- Это саботаж, - ледяным тоном процедила Вельзевул. - Ты что-то сделал с Антихристом, чем сорвал нам план Последней Битвы.  
\- Я не...  
\- И ты будешь наказан!  
\- Но...  
\- Молчать! Наказание за саботаж - окончательная смерть.  
Кроули замер с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать. Казнь? Он точно не ослышался? Он же всегда был одним из лучших работников Ада, совершая невероятно крутые вещи во славу Сатаны, и ему даже оказали честь, доверив новорождённого Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушителя Царств, Ангела Бездны, Великого Зверя, имя коему Дракон, Князя Мира Сего, Отца лжи, Порождение Сатаны и Владыку Тьмы, а теперь...  
\- Кхм, прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь... Это, конечно, не моё дело, однако, понимаете, я просто не могу промолчать. Такая ситуация, очевидно несправедливое обвинение! Нет, ну вы только посмотрите!  
Кроули даже не сразу осознал, что кто-то ещё появился рядом и говорит какую-то бессмысленную чушь. Повернув голову, он с изумлением увидел того самого ангела, который оставил своё место в строю и подошёл ближе к ним.  
Ангел нервно улыбался. Было видно, что он боится, но не собирается отступать.  
\- Ты кто? - грубо спросила его Вельзевул.  
\- Начало, Азирафаэль, - представился ангел, отвесив короткий поклон. - Ещё раз прошу прощения, что прерываю ваше, безусловно, крайне важное дело... Ну разумеется, что может быть важнее Конца Света, - зачастил ангел, а Гавриил, доселе неподвижно стоявший позади королевы Ада, тяжко вздохнул и прикрыл лицо рукой. - Однако вы собираетесь приговорить к казни живое существо. Демона, вот этого! - Азирафаэль ткнул пальцем в Кроули, и тот почему-то поразился от такой формулировки. Он не помнил, чтобы его хоть когда-нибудь называли "живое существо". Что вообще творится в голове у этого ангела?  
И, что более важно, зачем он начал его защищать?   
Демон изумлённо пялился на Азирафаэля, но никак не мог поймать его взгляд - тот твёрдо смотрел на Вельзевул.  
\- Как вы можете вынести приговор без разбирательства? Он же сказал, что всё сделал согласно приказа. Вы что, не слышали?   
Не отвечая, Вельзевул смотрела на него исподлобья со смесью раздражения, презрения и недоумения. Потом перевела взгляд на Гавриила, и тот, кивнув, выступил вперёд.  
\- Азирафаэль, вот что ты творишь, а? - спросил он, довольно плохо изображая сочувствие и заботу. Широко улыбнулся, затем широким жестом указал на терпеливо ждущую Небесную армию. - Ты видишь всех этих ангелов?  
\- Да, вижу, но...  
\- А всех этих демонов? - он повторил жест другой рукой, указав на армию Ада.  
\- Да, но... - Азирафаэль пытался возразить, даже поднял вверх палец, словно пытаясь остановить собеседника.  
\- Ты понимаешь, зачем они все здесь? Ты вообще в состоянии это осознать? Я понимаю, ты не самый успешный ангел. Чтобы быть успешным, нужно много работать и строго следовать правилам, - Гавриил гордо выпрямился и намекающе показал ладонями на самого себя. - А правила гласят, что битва должна состояться. Так почему ты мешаешь нам?  
\- Потому что... - дыхание у ангела перехватило, ему было сложно противостоять Гавриилу, но он справился и продолжил, словно правда надеялся донести свою мысль до начальства. - Потому что это неправильно! Нельзя наказывать кого-то за то, чего они не совершали!   
\- А откуда ты знаешь, что он этого не делал? - зацепился за слова архангел, прищурился и подошёл к Азирафаэлю на расстояние одного шага, немного склонился вперёд и заглянул в глаза. - Ты что, с ним знаком? Вы общаетесь, строите вместе планы по срыву Конца Света?  
\- Что? Нет! - возмущённо воскликнул ангел и беспомощно оглянулся на Кроули, который заметил панику в его взгляде. - Я вижу его впервые в жизни, клянусь Богиней!  
\- Ну и как мне верить тебе, если ты идёшь против Её воли? Непостижимый план гласит, что сегодня должна состояться Последняя Битва, а ты защищаешь того, кто пытается её сорвать. Ай-ай-ай, - Гавриил укоризненно покачал головой. - Ты всегда не очень хорошо исполнял свою работу, Азирафаэль. Потерял где-то свой огненный меч, на Земле работал из рук вон плохо. Пристрастился к низким людским радостям. А теперь ещё и снюхался с демоном!  
\- Я не снюхался! - пискнул Азирафаэль, но, похоже, он сдался, отступив на шаг перед нависшим над ним архангелом.  
\- Очевидно, вина за всё это лежит на Кроули. Раз ты его защищаешь, ты также виновен, - вкрадчиво проговорил Гавриил. - Наказание за предательство - смерть.  
\- Что?.. - ангел задохнулся и прижал руки к груди. - Но... Но...  
\- Эй, погодите-ка! - сам не зная зачем, Кроули выступил вперёд и обратился к владыкам Небес и Ада, и лишь потом ужаснулся этому. С другой стороны, что ему терять, если его и так решили казнить?   
\- Чего тебе, Кроули? - с раздражением спросила Вельзевул. - Нам вообще-то надо найти Антихриста и исполнить предначертанное.  
\- Успеете, Конец Света никуда не денется, - ответил Кроули и подошёл к Гавриилу. - А ты! - он легонько ткнул его пальцем в грудь.   
\- Я? - поднял бровь архангел, озадаченный такой наглостью со стороны демона.  
\- Что ты творишь? Ты же вроде предводитель ангелов, которые по задумке должны находиться на стороне добра. Как ты можешь наказывать другого ангела за хороший поступок? Он же просто хотел защитить невинную жертву!  
\- Невинную, - фыркнул Гавриил. - Ты себя-то слышал?  
\- Может, я и демон, но я не саботировал Апокалипсис! Зачем мне это? Многие столетия я старательно трудился во славу Сатаны, ради победы в Последней Битве. - Кроули изо всех сил старался говорить убедительно и с жаром, доказывая свою преданность идее Конца Света. - И теперь вы хотите меня казнить и не дать принять в ней участие? Я не виноват, что случилась какая-то накладка! В конце концов, герцоги Ада Хастур и Лигур дали мне ребёнка. Может, спросите у них, что они сделали с ним по пути ко мне, а? А вот он, - Кроули ткнул пальцем себе через плечо, примерно в сторону стоявшего за его спиной ангела, - тут вообще ни при чём, он просто не смог смолчать при виде несправедливости. Кроме того, он же ангел! Наверное, он вообще не соображает, что делает.  
Вельзевул хмурилась, слушая его. Кивком позвав Гавриила, она отошла с ним в сторону, чтобы посовещаться.  
Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Кроули пытался прикинуть, каковы его шансы. Вельзевул в ярости, но в данный момент у неё другие дела в приоритете. Бросив взгляд на стоящего совсем рядом с ним ангела, имя которого он теперь знал, он поразился выражению в его глазах. Азирафаэль смотрел на него с восторгом и благодарностью.  
\- Ты вступился за меня, - сказал он и в волнении сцепил ладони перед грудью. - Спасибо тебе... - ангел сделал паузу, было понятно, что он хотел обратиться по имени, но не знал его. - Прости, я не расслышал твоё имя.  
\- Кроули, - подсказал демон.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Кроули, - закончил Азирафаэль и улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, вообще-то ты первый за меня вступился. Я не мог просто оставить это так... - он внезапно смутился и запаниковал, поняв, что его застукали за хорошим поступком, что для демона было недопустимо. - А зачем ты вообще влез в это? Ты мог просто промолчать.  
\- Нет, я не мог! - горячо ответил ангел. - Они хотели поступить нечестно, наказать за то, чего ты не делал... Ты же не делал? - он округлил глаза, словно только сейчас в изумлении поняв, что защищает демона, а они вообще-то умеют и любят лгать.  
\- Нет, не делал.  
\- Хорошо, - Азирафаэль снова улыбнулся, моментально ему поверив, а Кроули смотрел на него и гадал, как тот мог быть таким наивным и верить кому ни попадя. - Значит, я поступил правильно. И я не буду жалеть об этом.  
\- С-с-с-с... - Кроули начал говорить и застрял, прошипев первую букву. Будучи демоном, нелегко такое сказать.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, с-с-с-с-спа...  
\- Ты хочешь спать? - нахмурился Азирафаэль, пытаясь угадать слово.  
\- Нет! То есть да, было бы отлично, но я хочу сказать спасибо, - с третьей попытки слово наконец выскочило, и Кроули с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Ох, пожалуйста. На самом деле, - Азирафаэль украдкой оглянулся и придвинулся ближе к нему, понизив голос, - я даже рад, что случилась задержка с Последней Битвой. Быть может, её и вовсе отменят? В смысле, было бы здорово, если бы человечество смогло прожить ещё сколько-то времени. Люди замечательные, мне нравится среди них жить.   
\- Погоди, ты что, жил на Земле всё это время? - удивлённо спросил Кроули.  
\- Ну да, а что?  
\- Я тоже!   
\- Тогда почему мы ни разу не встретились? - удивился и огорчился Азирафаэль.  
\- Земля-то большая, и на ней живёт множество...  
\- Мы приняли решение!  
Заболтавшись с ангелом, Кроули почти забыл о том, что в нескольких шагах от него сейчас решается его судьба, так что вздрогнул, когда их разговор прервал резкий голос Вельзевул.  
\- Сейчас важнее совершить Предначертанное, так что разбирательство о причинах ошибки оставим на потом. Пока что в качестве наказания вы будете лишены великой чести и изгнаны с Последней Битвы, которую так долго ждали, - сурово припечатала Вельзевул.  
Гавриил широко и неискренне улыбнулся Азирафаэлю:  
\- Ты тоже. Проваливай, я разберусь с тобой позже.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, конечно, мы разберёмся со всем, разуме...  
Ангел не успел договорить, как Вельзевул щёлкнула пальцами, и их против воли унесло на какое-то расстояние в сторону. Они оказались на невысоком холме, с которого был виден край двух армий, стоящих на равнине примерно в полукилометре от них.


	2. Chapter 2

Ангел охнул, обернулся кругом, осматривая местность вокруг. Потом щёлкнул пальцами и с явным вздохом облегчения оправил на себе привычную удобную одежду. Кроули с любопытством рассматривал потёртый жилет и пиджак светлых, но не белых оттенков. Одежда выглядела так, словно ангел не следил за модой уже лет двести, и Кроули это показалось забавным и, возможно, самую малость милым. Каска исчезла, и оказалось, что у ангела короткие кудрявые светлые волосы, почти белые.  
Следом и сам Кроули вернул своё привычное стильное тёмное облачение, а каску не развоплотил, а снял и с наслаждением подбросил и отбил ногой подобно футбольному мячу. Она упала и неспешно покатилась по склону вниз, и они вдвоём стояли и некоторое время просто смотрели ей вслед.  
Когда она совсем скрылась из виду, затерявшись в пожухлой траве, Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Что же нам теперь делать?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил Кроули. - Зависит от исхода всей этой ситуации. Если битва всё же состоится, то, может, все просто перебьют друг друга и оставят нас в покое?  
Азирафаэль кинул на него осуждающий взгляд и покачал головой.   
Внизу, на поле несостоявшейся битвы, видимо, пришли к какому-то решению. Ангелы и демоны начали исчезать, и через несколько минут равнина вновь стала пустой, лишь где-то вдали виднелась пара джипов и несколько человек, растерянно стоявших рядом с ними.   
\- Похоже, Вельз отправилась искать настоящего Антихриста, - прокомментировал это Кроули, а потом уселся прямо на траву. Через пару мгновений Азирафаэль последовал его примеру и сел рядом, справа от него.  
\- А ты знаешь, кто он?  
\- Нет. До сегодняшнего дня я был уверен, что это Ворлок. Ровно одиннадцать лет назад мне передали корзинку с ребёнком, я отвёз её в монастырь, отдал монашке и всё. Возможно, монашки что-то напутали, и настоящий Антихрист оказался в другой семье.  
\- А ты помнишь, где этот монастырь? Может, мы пойдём и спросим у них? - спросил Азирафаэль с надеждой в голосе.  
\- Помню, конечно. Тадфилд, Англия.   
\- Ох, Англия. Довольно далеко...  
\- Да, мы будем добираться как минимум несколько часов. За это время от планеты могут остаться одни угольки.   
\- Будет жаль, если я не успею попрощаться с домом, - с ноткой грусти проговорил ангел.  
\- Домом? Что ты имеешь в виду? Небеса? - Кроули поднял брови, покосившись на собеседника. После такого обращения он всё равно скучает по Раю?  
\- О, нет, я про Лондон. Я там живу уже довольно давно. У меня даже есть свой книжный магазин, уже двести лет, и мне там нравится.   
\- Ты серьёзно?! - изумлённо спросил демон. - Ты живёшь в Лондоне? Я тоже! Ну, не постоянно, но у меня там квартира. Я частенько бываю в Лондоне, странно, что мы ни разу не пересеклись.  
\- Да, странно. Было бы здорово, если бы мы уже какое-то время знали друг друга, а не познакомились в день Конца Света, - ангел улыбнулся, но Кроули слышал горечь в его голосе. Что самое странное, ему тоже было жаль, что они не встретились раньше. - Погоди-ка! Я вдруг вспомнил. Не так давно, во времена короля Артура! Я там провёл какое-то время, сея доброе и светлое, и я точно уверен, что слышал о некоем Чёрном Рыцаре, который напротив, сеял злое и тёмное. Неужели это был ты?  
\- Ага, я, - довольно ответил Кроули, почему-то радуясь, что ангел слышал о его успешной работе. Он тогда довольно неплохо пресекал все попытки Белого Рыцаря насадить никому не нужное добро, и, оказывается, это был Азирафаэль. - О! Я тоже кое-что вспомнил. Когда я зависал с Шекспиром, он как-то по пьяни рассказал по секрету, что ему помог стать известным какой-то ангел. Я тогда не придал значения, но теперь подумал, что это мог быть ты?  
\- Да, это был я, - скромно потупился Азирафаэль, не скрывая довольной и гордой улыбки.  
Пока они выясняли этот удивительный факт, люди вдалеке сели в машины и уехали прочь.  
Они ещё пару минут вспоминали моменты из прошлого, в которых могли заподозрить присутствие друг друга, и в почти половине случаев так и оказывалось. Это было довольно весело и помогло забыть то, в насколько отчаянном положении они находились.   
Рассмеявшись в очередной раз, Кроули снял тёмные очки и утёр глаза рукавом. Он не сразу заметил, что Азирафаэль перестал смеяться и теперь с удивлением смотрит на него.  
\- Что? - спросил он.  
\- Твои глаза! - прошептал ангел.  
\- А что с ними не так? - уязвлённо спросил Кроули, быстро надевая очки обратно.  
\- Нет, с ними всё так! Они прекрасны! - искренне ответил Азирафаэль. - Я просто вдруг понял. Змеиные глаза... Ты - тот самый Змей, что искусил Еву и Адама?   
\- Ну, да, - Кроули пожал плечами, всё ещё не зная, как реагировать. Настроение ангела резко изменилось, и он не мог понять, что тот думает по поводу этого открытия.  
\- Это же здорово!  
\- А?  
\- Я рад с тобой наконец познакомиться! - Азирафаэль внезапно потянулся к нему, схватил его правую руку и энергично потряс её.   
\- Почему? - Кроули был в недоумении.  
\- Ну, я слышал, что Змей пробрался в Сад и сделал так, что в итоге Ева и Адам оказались изгнаны из Эдема. Поначалу я, возможно, немного был недоволен?.. Всё-таки мне было поручено охранять сад с пламенеющим мечом. Но потом, когда люди расселились по всей Земле, когда я увидел, насколько они прекрасны, умны, сообразительны, талантливы и чувствительны, я решил, что если когда-нибудь познакомлюсь с тем самым демоном, то скажу ему спасибо за его действия. Так что, спасибо! - ангел ещё раз потряс руку удивлённого демона, которую не выпускал во время своей речи.  
\- Эм-м-м, ну, пожалуйста.  
\- Сегодня просто чудесный день! - с энтузиазмом воскликнул Азирафаэль и широко улыбнулся. Кроули невольно улыбнулся в ответ, хотя ему и хотелось напомнить этому добродушному ангелу, что вообще-то плохого в этом дне больше, чем хорошего.  
\- Может, отпустишь мою руку?  
\- Ах, ну да, конечно.  
\- Значит, это ты был тем растяпой, что отдал свой меч людям? И поэтому ты пришёл на Последнюю Битву без оружия?  
\- Да. Я ведь так и не сознался, куда делся меч, сказал, что просто потерял.  
\- Так они не знают, что он был дарован людям? - изумился Кроули.  
\- Ну, им люди не особо-то интересны, - вынужден был признать Азирафаэль. - Как бы мне ни хотелось думать иначе, увы, я убедился, что люди им безразличны. Им важна только эта дурацкая Битва.  
\- Да, я тоже не вижу в ней особого смысла. Но, полагаю, она неизбежна. Слушай, а давай сбежим? - неожиданно предложил Кроули.  
\- Куда? И зачем? - удивился ангел.  
\- Что значит зачем? Чтобы нас не казнили! А сбежать можно куда угодно. Вселенная огромна, среди звёзд полно прекрасных мест! Например, на Альфе Центавра куча планет, мы можем спрятаться на любой. Или на другой звезде, назови любую, и мы спрячемся там. Нас никто не найдёт!  
Азирафаэль заколебался на мгновение, поджал губы, бросил взгляд на Кроули, а затем нахмурился и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, я не могу. Прости. Все эти люди, что живут сейчас на Земле... Они не заслуживают такой участи. Надо остановить эту Битву! Один я не мог ничего поделать, но сейчас нас двое. Давай попробуем сделать что-нибудь?  
\- Сделать? Но как? Если ты не заметил, отсюда до Тадфилда далековато.   
Задумавшись на мгновение, Азирафаэль поднялся на ноги, нашёл в траве веточку и нарисовал на земле немного корявый круг. Затем сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, закрыл глаза и произнёс куда-то вверх:  
\- Господи, прошу, услышь меня. Это Начало, Азирафаэль. Я молю о Твоей помощи.  
Кроули остался сидеть и заинтересованно смотрел снизу вверх, гадая, будет ли ответ.  
\- Пожалуйста, помоги нам! Господи, это очень важно. Грядёт Последняя Битва, и все люди погибнут. Мы хотим не допустить этого! Нам надо попасть в тот монастырь, в котором была совершена подмена младенца. Можешь ли ты помочь нам попасть туда?  
Ответа не последовало, и спустя полминуты Азирафаэль открыл глаза и с огорчением взглянул вниз, на демона. Кроули хотел было открыть рот, чтобы съязвить по этому поводу, как внезапно в двух метрах перед ними открылся портал. Он был круглым, диаметром чуть больше двух метров, сиял по краям мягким светом, и сквозь него было видно какое-то здание.   
В одну секунду вскочив на ноги, демон подошёл к порталу и заглянул внутрь, рассматривая строение. Определённо, оно было очень похоже на тот монастырь, хоть он и видел его всего один раз, и то ночью.  
\- Благодарю! - воскликнул Азирафаэль, чуть не подпрыгивая на месте. - Пошли? - это уже к Кроули, который стоял и с сомнением смотрел сквозь портал.  
\- Думаешь, нам стоит?  
\- Конечно! Ты же сам видел, Она ответила нам! - глаза ангела сияли от радости. - Она решила нам помочь!  
\- Ты уверен, что это Она? Это могут быть каверзы от кого-то из твоих, какой-нибудь изощрённый вид казни, или ещё что-нибудь.   
\- Я не буду сомневаться в Ней, - твёрдо ответил Азирафаэль. - Я знаю, что могу помешать Битве, поэтому я иду. Ты со мной?  
Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Кроули кивнул.  
\- Ладно. Но теперь надо действовать быстро, мы и так много времени потеряли.   
\- Спасибо.  
Азирафаэль протянул ему ладонь, предлагая взяться за руки, чтобы не потеряться во время перемещения, и Кроули взял её. Шаг вперёд, и вот они уже перед монастырём, портал моментально растаял позади. Не теряя времени, он направился ко входу, а ангел замер на месте, прижав руку к груди.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Странно... Я чувствую любовь.   
\- Чью?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Ладно, потом разберёмся. Пошли!  
Кроули потащил его за рукав прямо через газон, но ангел упёрся и пошёл по дорожке, на что демон закатил глаза.  
Вокруг было тихо, субботний день согревал солнышком и благоухал цветами, растущими неподалёку. Они вошли внутрь, никого не встретив. Быстрым шагом обошли пару коридоров, заглядывая в пустые комнаты, не обращая внимания на то, были они заперты или нет, пока наконец не наткнулись на женщину в строгом деловом костюме с короткой причёской.  
\- Прошу прощения, джентльмены, пейнтбольный клуб сегодня не работает. Можете записаться на завтра, - вежливо обратилась она к ним.   
\- Пейнтбольный клуб? - переспросил Азирафаэль, и они переглянулись.   
Тем временем женщина охнула, узнав Кроули.  
\- Вы... вы...  
\- Да, это я.  
Прежде чем она успела что-то ещё сказать, он заморозил её, введя в гипноз.   
\- Отвечайте быстро! Вы отдали ребёнка семье атташе?  
\- Да, отдала, - монотонно ответила женщина, стоя неподвижно как манекен и глядя перед собой пустым взглядом.  
\- Что с ним стало потом?  
\- Они уехали.  
\- Перед этим кто-то из сестёр ещё видел ребёнка?   
\- Да, наверняка. Все хотели увидеть Антихриста хотя бы раз. Он был таким милым малюткой, - объяснила она всё тем же монотонным голосом, хотя в нём проскользнуло умиление.  
Кроули потёр переносицу, пытаясь понять, за что зацепиться.  
\- Где они сейчас, другие сёстры? - спросил Азирафаэль, вклиниваясь в паузу.  
\- Мертвы. После подмены случился пожар, и все, кроме меня, погибли.  
\- Значит, они в аду! - воскликнул с энтузиазмом Кроули. - Отлично!  
\- Почему? - нахмурился ангел.  
\- Потому что мы можем пойти туда и спросить! Все демоны ушли на Битву, в Аду сейчас никого нет. Быстренько смотаемся и всё разузнаем. Пошли!  
\- Погоди! - воскликнул он, но Кроули не слушал и потащил его за собой на улицу, к открытому грунту. Обернувшись, Азирафаэль успел вывести женщину из ступора, прежде чем они скрылись за поворотом.  
На улице Кроули снова встал на газон, и в этот раз Азирафаэль уступил, становясь рядом. Он ещё ни разу не путешествовал в Ад, поэтому зажмурился и приготовился к неприятным ощущениям при прохождении сквозь толщу земли. Кроули взял его за руку, и они провалились вниз. К удивлению ангела, всё было не так уж плохо, они быстро проносились сквозь землю, которая становилась всё горячее, но не слишком. Потом в ноги ударил пол, и они оказались в одном из серых унылых коридоров, что удивило открывшего глаза Азирафаэля. Температура также была нормальной, хотя он почему-то ожидал иного.  
Вокруг царил полный покой, не было видно или слышно никого, ни единого звука не доносилось до них, кроме разве что... Ангел прислушался и закусил губу. Откуда-то издалека были слышны отзвуки стенаний несчастных страдающих душ.  
Пока ангел прислушивался, Кроули достал свой смартфон и открыл какое-то приложение. Заглянув ему через плечо, Азирафаэль увидел название "Полная карта Ада". Кроули открыл поиск и ввёл несколько ключевых слов, чтобы выяснить местоположение нужных ему душ.  
\- Какое удобное приложение, - оценил ангел. - У нас Наверху такого нет. Вся информация хранится в бумажном виде в архивах.  
Кроули довольно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я придумал.  
\- О, правда? Замечательная идея!   
\- Как приятно, когда меня ценят, - сказал он, пока ждал результатов поиска. - Не все демоны оценили нововведение. Да и перевод данных в электронный вид занял кучу демоночасов, но оно того стоило. Есть! Нам туда.  
Кроули уверенно пошёл налево, и Азирафаэль последовал за ним. Ему было очень неуютно и тягостно в Аду, но он старался сосредоточиться и игнорировать это. Демон всё ускорял шаг, и ему пришлось постараться, чтобы не отставать. Ад, казалось, состоял из однотипных унылых коридоров, и там, куда они пришли, в стенах виднелось множество одинаковых дверей, ведущих в камеры, где содержались грешные души. Было вообще непонятно, как в них ориентироваться, даже с учётом табличек с цифробуквенными обозначениями.   
\- Нам сюда, - демон остановился перед одной из непримечательных дверей, затем просто открыл её. Ангел немного боялся заглядывать внутрь, но к его удивлению за ней оказался ещё один коридор с парой десятков дверей, заканчивающийся тупиком.   
Решительным шагом войдя в коридор, Кроули принялся открывать двери одну за другой по левой стороне, крича фразу "на выход!" и тут же переходя к следующей. Ангел решил помочь и взялся за двери по правой стороне.  
Коридор постепенно заполнился озадаченными монашками, которые удивлённо и заторможенно рассматривали их обоих, но почти сразу они вспомнили, что принадлежали к Неумолчному Ордену, и как по команде начали что-то говорить, спрашивать или доказывать.  
Кроули поднял руки и рявкнул:  
\- Молчать!  
Это подействовало, и тогда он спросил:  
\- Кто-нибудь может мне сказать, куда подевался настоящий Антихрист?  
\- Что значит куда? Он уехал с американским атташе, конечно же!  
\- Нет, не уехал. С ним уехал обычный ребёнок. Откуда он взялся? Что произошло?  
Монашки снова зашумели, и Кроули понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы выслушать их всех и разобраться в случившемся. Наконец он добился от них имени второй женщины, что рожала там в ту ночь.  
\- Отлично! Дейдре Янг, попалась! Теперь мы найдём Антихриста. А ну, все по местам!  
Монашки переглянулись, и их немолодая предводительница выступила вперёд:  
\- А что, если мы откажемся? Нас много, а вас двое. Хотя это же ангел, - полный презрения взгляд. - Можно сказать, ты один.  
\- О, вы нарываетес-с-с-с-сь, - прошипел Кроули с хищной злой улыбкой. Он сделал шаг вперёд, монашки смотрели прямо на него. Вдруг их лица перекосились от ужаса, и они испуганно засеменили, разбегаясь по своим камерам, и сами захлопывали свои двери.  
Азирафаэль не видел, что такого сделал Кроули. Когда он обернулся, то выглядел как обычно и довольно улыбнулся ангелу.  
\- Сейчас, найду её адрес и можно отправляться, - он направился к выходу, снова терзая свой смартфон. Ангел вышел следом за ним и прикрыл дверь. Он был напуган и хотел как можно скорее оказаться снова на Земле.   
\- Да давай же, загружайся! - прорычал демон, тряся смартфоном в воздухе.  
\- Не работает? - сочувственно спросил Азирафаэль.  
\- В этом углу Ада плохо ловит вай-фай. Ну, давай же! - Кроули держал телефон обеими руками прямо перед лицом и пристально пялился в него, словно пытаясь магией заставить его работать быстрее. Азирафаэль хотел помочь, но не думал, что от ангела будет прок в Аду. - Ну наконец-то! Пошли!  
Привычно схватив ангела за руку, Кроули потащил их наверх, и совсем скоро Азирафаэль с наслаждением ощутил себя вновь на твёрдой земле. Они очутились на просёлочной дороге посреди симпатичной деревушки, и он сразу почувствовал невероятно сильную ауру, заполнившую всё пространство вокруг. В ней сплелось множество нот, разнообразие чувств, и сильнейшая любовь к этому месту, и злость с раздражением. Эпицентр этой ауры определялся вполне чётко, и они могли добраться туда за одно перемещение. На этот раз Азирафаэль решительно взял Кроули за руку и перенёс их.


	3. Chapter 3

Они оказались посреди взлётного поля военного аэродрома. Прямо перед ними стоял одиннадцатилетний мальчик, который, похоже, ничуть не удивился их появлению. За ним стояли ещё два мальчика и девочка, рядом сидела маленькая собака.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Кроули и попытался изобразить свою самую приветливую улыбку, но мальчик смотрел на него скептически.  
\- Кроули! - за их спинами раздался возмущённый вопль.  
Они повернулись и увидели Вельзевул и Гавриила. Они выглядели до невозможности раздражёнными и злыми, и было неясно, это всё - для них, или же Адам тоже постарался.  
Справа и слева на некотором удалении виднелись всё такие же стройные ряды ангелов и демонов, терпеливо ожидающих начала Битвы.   
\- Опять ты! - рявкнула Вельзевул. - Ты был лишён права участвовать в Последней Битве, пойди прочь!   
\- Я и не собираюсь участвовать в битве, больно надо, - Кроули пожал плечами.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, куда лезешь, - тише и более грозно повторила Вельзевул. - Теперь ты точно заработал себе на казнь.  
\- А вот и нет! - демон показал королеве Ада язык.  
\- Да что ты с ним болтаешь? - вмешался Гавриил. Даже его шарф, казалось, источал нетерпение и раздражение. - Развоплоти его прямо сейчас. Их обоих! Зря притащил сюда этого ангела, ты, глупый демон.  
\- Он меня не тащил! - влез Азирафаэль прежде, чем Кроули ответил. - Я сам решил прийти. Вас нужно остановить! О, это ж мой меч! - внезапно воскликнул он безо всякой связи с предыдущими словами. Он увидел свой меч, валяющийся на бетонном покрытии совсем недалеко от них, и бросился подобрать. Тут же вернулся на место и встал плечом к плечу с Кроули, теперь выставив перед собой пылающий меч.  
Архангел от удивления даже забыл злиться. Он снисходительно улыбнулся, глядя на Азирафаэля как на неразумное дитя.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Азирафаэль? Ты ведь понимаешь, чем всё кончится, да? - спросил он насмешливо.  
Азирафаэль не ответил ему, только тихонько спросил, повернув голову влево, к Кроули:  
\- Что там дальше по плану?  
\- А что, у нас был какой-то план? - удивился демон.  
\- Ты! - Вельзевул ткнула в него пальцем. - Ты меня достал. Чёртов тупой демон, который только и может, что мешаться у меня под ногами. Ты пожалеешь...  
\- Мне это надоело, - прервал её мальчишеский негромкий голос. - ЗАМОЛКНИТЕ! - проговорил он другим тоном, всех присутствующих продрало дрожью от рокота и угрозы в нём.  
Гавриил и Вельзевул замерли на месте. Казалось, они не могут ни пошевелиться, ни сказать что-либо, только моргать, глядя на них.  
Азирафаэль опустил меч, и они оба обернулись к мальчику.   
\- Привет, меня зовут Адам. Адам Янг, - поприветствовал он гостей. - Вы что-то долго, я замучился тянуть время, пока ждал вас.  
\- Ты... ты ждал нас? - растерянно переспросил ангел.  
Адам посмотрел на него, перевёл взгляд на Кроули.  
\- Тебя я знаю. Ты отдал меня моим маме и папе, которых я очень люблю. Ты хороший. А кто твой друг?  
\- Это Азирафаэль, он ангел. Тоже хороший, это он решил попытаться спасти людей, когда я уже почти сдался. И, ну, технически мы не друзья. Мы знакомы меньше часа, так что, эм, он скорее коллега по предотвращению Конца Света, полагаю? - вопросительно закончил фразу Кроули и вглянул на ангела. Тот кивнул.   
\- Это неправильно, - Адам нахмурился, рассматривая их.  
\- Что именно? - настороженно спросил Кроули, не зная, чего ожидать от Антихриста, который может сделать с ними всё что угодно. Буквально - вообще абсолютно всё.  
\- То, что вы не друзья. Случилась какая-то ошибка. Вы должны были встретиться ещё очень... - Адам задумался и прикрыл глаза, словно заглядывая в прошлое. - Очень, очень, очень давно. Это нужно исправить.   
\- Что? Исправить? Стой, погоди, послушай! - наперебой заговорили Кроули и Азирафаэль, но Адам даже не стал их слушать, он принял решение и исполнил его сразу же.  
Мир под ногами словно пошатнулся. Кроули ощутил, что падает в какую-то глубокую бездну, и голова кружится от множества образов, картинок, воспоминаний. Их было слишком много, и все они были наполнены чувствами, положительными и отрицательными. Разум обычного человека не выдержал бы чего-то подобного, даже разум демона справлялся с трудом. Он ощущал, что стоит на твёрдом покрытии взлётного поля, и смотрит на мальчика, довольно улыбающегося от сделанного, но не мог выбраться из водоворота, тянущего его куда-то вниз, дальше и дальше, назад в прошлое, которое было одновременно таким, как он помнил, и нет.  
Перед глазами постепенно темнело, и всё ярче становились картинки, где они с Азирафаэлем делали что-либо вместе - гуляли, пили, болтали, ели, читали, зачем-то кормили уток в пруду, что за бессмысленное занятие? Они вместе выполняли и проклятия, и благословения согласно приказам Сверху и Снизу, и было абсолютно без разницы, кто именно их совершал. Ещё дальше назад, его словно что-то схватило за грудки и дёрнуло вниз, колени подкосились. Более давнее прошлое, ещё до Соглашения, когда они просто виделись случайным образом... Вот только это не были случайности. Они лишь делали вид, но оба подстраивали так, чтобы пересечься на различных важных для будущей истории событиях. И ещё один рывок, дальше, глубже. Кроули склонился вперёд, стоя на коленях, ничего не видя перед собой, кроме бескрайней пустыни вокруг, сколько мог охватить взгляд. Он знал, что позади него Эдемский Сад, и в этот раз он зачем-то решил подняться на стену, заметив там одинокий силуэт ангела, а не уполз после выполнения задания сразу обратно в Ад, как сделал это тогда.   
Нет, не сделал.  
Он точно помнил, что поднялся наверх, и глупо пошутил, чтобы завязать разговор, и рассмешил этого необычного ангела, отдавшего свой меч людям, и потом, когда начался первый дождь, этот ангел прикрыл его крылом...  
Кроули зарычал, пытаясь справиться со всем этим. Он по-прежнему помнил свою жизнь в одиночестве - но он никогда не думал про себя это слово - "одиночество", - пока не увидел эту жизнь, где он был не один, он был с Азирафаэлем, со своим сначала коллегой, потом другом, а потом...  
Он сжал виски руками, ощущая лбом шероховатость бетона. Он чувствовал, понимал, знал, как много значит для него этот ангел. Пытался разгрести воспоминания, огромную гору новых воспоминаний, чтобы получить ответ - значил ли он столько же для него? Что было между ними? Как много времени они проводили вместе?  
По всему выходило, что чем свежее были воспоминания, тем больше было в них Азирафаэля. Они стали видеться не только по работе, но и просто так, потому что им хотелось этого. А последние несколько лет вообще прожили вместе - в роли няни и садовника в особняке американского атташе, которому достался ненастоящий Антихрист.  
Безумный поток перестал пытаться разорвать его голову новыми образами, Кроули вновь ощутил своё тело, понял, что практически лежит на чём-то твёрдом и шероховатом. С трудом он осознал, что по-прежнему находится на аэродроме. Глубокий вдох, выдох, ещё раз, и ещё. Вспомнив, как пользоваться руками, он приподнялся и огляделся.  
Адам и его друзья стояли всё там же. Антихрист смотрел на него сверху вниз с довольной улыбкой.  
\- Вот теперь всё хорошо, - сказал он и оглянулся на своих друзей. - Теперь всё нормально!  
Повернув голову вправо, он увидел Азирафаэля, который сидел на земле в почти такой же позе, как и он сам. Меч лежал возле его руки, и ещё между ними валялась какая-то старая потрёпанная книга. Встретив ошарашенный взгляд ангела, он подбадривающе улыбнулся, и тот улыбнулся в ответ. Неужели у него появились те же воспоминания?  
Позади них никого не было, властители Ада и Рая куда-то пропали, но чуть вдалеке стояла странная компания - девушка в длинном платье, растерянный парень, седой мужчина и женщина с крашеными рыжими волосами. Ещё раз взболтав в голове густой кисель из двух разных вариантов истории, он понял, почему Вельзвеул и Гавриил исчезли - в новой версии реальности они отправились в свои владения, потом появился сам Сатана, но при помощи Кроули Адам понял, что нужно сделать, и исправил ситуацию, вернув мир в нормальное состояние. Думать про компанию из людей сил уже не было, и он оставил это на потом.  
Теперь им оставалось разобраться с угрозой казни, которая нависла над ними и в этой реальности тоже.  
\- Адам, а кто сделал портал? - хриплым голосом спросил Кроули.  
\- Какой портал? - нахмурился мальчик.  
\- Тот, который появился после молитвы Азирафаэля и доставил нас в Тадфилд.  
\- А, его сотворила Она. Что-то ещё?  
\- Нет, это всё.  
\- Тогда пока!  
Где-то вдалеке на краю поля появился автомобиль, и Адам пошёл в его сторону, а за ним его друзья и собака. Это приехал отец Адама, искренне не понимающий, что он тут забыл.

* * *  
Автобус остановился на углу возле книжного магазина, и Кроули - уже сменивший свой облик и выглядящий как Азирафаэль - покинул его и остановился перед входом. Водитель встряхнулся и огляделся по сторонам с недоумением, словно пытаясь понять, как он тут очутился, и вообще где он, потом тронулся с места и вскоре скрылся за поворотом. Кроули была безразлична его судьба и то, что у водителя могут быть проблемы на работе за беспричинное изменение своего маршрута.  
Ангел оставил автобус чуть ранее, в облике Кроули направившись в его квартиру. Он уже бывал там ранее, конечно же, так что прекрасно сориентируется. Демон разве что немного переживал за разные интересные вещи, попрятанные в нескольких тайниках, но ангелу незачем было их искать специально, а случайно он ничего не найдёт.  
Предполагая, что за ними уже могут следить, они договорились вести себя соответственно облику. Постояв несколько минут перед магазином, стиснув ладони привычным для ангела жестом, он наконец вошёл внутрь.  
Это было очень странно. Просто невероятно непривычное ощущение, одно из самых странных в его жизни. Он совершенно точно знал, что входит в это здание впервые в жизни, и в то же время помнил, как стоял тут совсем недавно, посреди полыхающего огня, пожирающего книги и шкафы, и ему казалось, что он просто не сможет вынести боль от мысли, что его лучшего друга больше нет, что он погиб. То, что сейчас магазин выглядел вполне целым, без единого следа пожара, вносило ещё большую сумятицу в эти воспоминания.  
Он знал, что Азирафаэль тоже теперь помнит их новую версию истории, но в автобусе у них не было времени обсудить это, необходимо было решить вопрос с грозящим им наказанием. Так что они просто сделали то, на что намекнуло им пророчество Агнессы Псих, сменили облики, наложив заклятия отвода внимания, быстро обсудили детали поведения в чужих конторах, и ангелу уже пора было выходить.  
И вот теперь он стоял посреди магазина и рассматривал обстановку, одновременно такую привычную и совершенно новую. Все эти шкафы с книгами, каждую из которых он помнил и знал наизусть стараниями ангела, привычные уютные кресла, журнальный столик, на котором перебывал, наверное, целый океан алкоголя.  
Кроули не сдержал улыбки, вспомнив их бесчисленные попойки с Азирафаэлем.   
Впервые увидев сегодня днём ангела, беспокойно поправляющего неудобное обмундирование, он и представить не мог, что тот так любит выпивать. Или он любит делать это только в его компании?   
Демон задался вопросом и с удивлением понял, что не знает ответа. Да, они проводили вместе очень много времени, но не так часто задавали друг другу вопросы, которые сейчас, со стороны, казались ему очевидными и просто необходимыми.   
Например, зачем они вообще решили попытаться сорвать Конец Света? Да, он помнил их разговор после того, как доставил Антихриста, как уговаривал Азирафаэля спасти мир и людей, которые ему так нравятся, потому что в ином случае он останется без книг и вкусной еды.  
Но для него причиной не были люди. Вообще, никогда, он даже ни разу не подумал о них в той, первой своей жизни. Всё дело было в Азирафаэле. Долгие столетия он просто подавлял страх от мысли, что однажды наступит день, после которого они не смогут больше увидеться, никогда. Это ему удавалось, пока этот день маячил где-то далеко впереди. Но когда появилась определённость, и он понял, что ровно через одиннадцать лет потеряет ангела навсегда, его охватил страх, которому он не мог противостоять. Если ничего не сделать и просто ждать, то спустя считанные мгновения - если сравнивать с масштабом общей продолжительности жизни демона - или кто-то из них погибнет, или оба, или они просто навсегда окажутся разделены, запертые на Небесах и в Аду.   
Поэтому он просто не мог ничего не сделать. Он пришёл к ангелу и начал его спаивать и уговаривать, и уже сам будучи пьяным, нёс всякую бессмысленную чушь, мысленно умоляя себя не проболтаться. Дельфины, киты, обезьяны, птички на космических кораблях - всё что угодно, только не правду.  
В итоге ангел почти сразу согласился, и они разработали план по воспитанию Ворлока. Кроули надеялся, что у них получится. А даже если не получится, они по крайней мере проживут вместе последние годы перед концом всего.  
Но Кроули не знал, почему Азирафаэль согласился. Он просто не спрашивал. Только из-за книг и еды, или дело было хотя бы на самую капельку в демоне, который значил для него больше, чем просто коллега, с которым можно иногда поболтать?  
Ещё он никогда не спрашивал, чем занимался Азирафаэль в девятнадцатом веке, пока он спал. Он просто отправил ему посыльного мальчишку с запиской, что устал и собирается вздремнуть пару лет и напишет, когда проснётся, и всё. А потом заявился перед ним, глупо пошутил о чём-то, ангел улыбнулся, и они оба сделали вид, что этого долгого перерыва просто не было.   
Почему именно Лондон? Самому Кроули было, в общем-то, без разницы где жить, и в первой жизни он имел множество квартир в разных городах по всему миру, но здесь в итоге он поселился в Лондоне, и даже обзавёлся великолепным автомобилем Бентли, потому что ангелу нравилось здесь. Что именно ему тут так нравилось?  
Почему бабочка с узором тартан? Он ведь может носить какую угодно одежду, так почему он уже двести лет таскает один и тот же костюм и одну и ту же бабочку?   
Почему он так любит читать книги? То есть, это вроде привычное дело, Азирафаэль читал книги всегда, с самого момента их изобретения, но почему ему это так нравилось? Кроули никогда не понимал, что в этом может быть интересного, и не спрашивал, почему это так нравится ангелу.  
Почему Азирафаэль не любит спать?   
Где ангел был, когда случилось Падение и его в числе других мятежных ангелов изгнали с Небес?  
Насколько далеко он зашёл в освоении простых людских радостей? Занимался ли он когда-нибудь сексом?  
Почему Азирафаэль передумал и всё-таки дал ему термос со святой водой?  
Понял ли ангел, что речь идёт о нём, когда, будучи развоплощённым, нашёл его в баре? Разговор был странным, и сам демон тогда не блистал трезвостью, но Азирафаэль ответил "сожалею", словно в самом деле мог решить, что речь идёт о каком-то ещё одном друге демона. Откуда у него вообще друзья? Или, может быть, ангел вправду думает, что у него куча друзей?  
Кроули потёр лоб рукой и прошёл дальше, осматривая все помещения магазина, одновременно знакомые и незнакомые. Все эти вопросы, как и многие другие, клубились в его голове, и он с лёгким сожалением понимал, почему никогда не спрашивал. Всё было довольно сложно, путь от врагов до коллег занял много времени, потом были трения касательно термина "друг", и всё было таким хрупким. У них не было инструкций о том, как себя вести в случае дружбы ангела и демона, и они просто никогда не обсуждали ничего важного напрямую.   
Ему хватало того, что ангел позволяет ему находиться рядом и смотреть на него. Этого всегда хватало. И это было в миллион миллиардов раз больше, чем он имел раньше, до того, как Адам изменил реальность.  
Он не мог не сравнивать две своих жизни, и в итоге вынужден был признать, что новая нравится ему больше. Нужно только привыкнуть к новому-старому ощущению, что он не один, и можно жить дальше.  
Вот только... Какой вариант предпочёл бы Азирафаэль?   
Внутри неприятно заныло от мысли о том, что ангел мог бы предпочесть старый вариант. Он же создание Света, остался чистым и праведным, зачем ему демон, отвернувшийся от Света и павший в Ад?  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, он нашёл пыльную заброшенную спальню, в которой, очевидно, спали очень редко, если спали вообще. Щелчком пальцев избавившись от пыли и приведя всё в относительный порядок, он лёг на постель, прямо поверх покрывала.  
Где-то там Азирафаэль сейчас что-то делал в его квартире. Что именно? Вряд ли он захочет вдруг спать, значит, до спальни не доберётся. Тогда что? Сидит на стуле, похожем на трон? Стоит и смотрит на его цветы? Интересно, поняли ли они, что это не демон, а ангел в его обличье?  
Не отдавая себе отчёта в действиях, он потянулся рукой туда, где обычно хранил смартфон, но потом вспомнил, что они же обменялись обликами в полном смысле - и его телефон также перекочевал Азирафаэлю, вместе с тугими джинсами, чёрным пиджаком и всем остальным.  
Приподнявшись на локтях и оглядевшись, он вздохнул. Тащиться вниз только ради телефона не хотелось, поэтому он быстренько наколдовал так, чтобы аппарат с первого этажа переехал сюда, на тумбочку возле постели. Повернувшись на правый бок, он потянулся к телефону, надеясь, что ангелу хватит знаний о прогрессе в средствах связи, чтобы ответить на звонок с его смартфона.  
Не успел он поднять трубку перед тем, как начать набирать номер, как раздалась пронзительная трель звонка, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Схватив трубку, он, громче, чем собирался, сказал:  
\- Алло!  
\- Ох, ты быстро ответил, - произнёс Азирафаэль голосом Кроули. Похоже, он немного растерялся от этого. - Ты... эм... ну, ты в порядке? - неуверенно спросил он.  
\- Да, в полном порядке, разумеется. С чего бы мне не быть? - автоматически ответил Кроули, и тут же сжал пальцами переносицу и закрыл глаза.   
Ну вот что с ним не так? Он же только что думал об этом. Они никогда не говорят с ангелом о важных вещах, о том, что у них внутри. О том, что они чувствуют и думают на самом деле. Он ведь решил позвонить, чтобы изменить этот тупейший - стоит это признать хотя бы перед собой - обычай. И что в итоге? Азирафаэль задал вопрос, и он сразу ушёл в эту привычную глухую оборону "конечно-я-в-порядке". Он открыл было рот, да так и замер, всё тело покрылось мурашками от этой новой для него дилеммы, даже пальцы на ногах, казалось, подвернулись от волнения. Сказать правду или не сказать? Он ведь хочет этого. Но так трудно просто взять и ответить искренне, когда годами и столетиями выбирал не делать этого.  
Ангел просто дышал в трубку и молчаливо ждал, и Кроули вдруг пронзила мысль - а вдруг у ангела такая же дилемма? Они же сейчас в одинаковом положении... Ну, или в похожем, если пока что оставить Самый Важный Пункт под вопросом.  
\- А ты? - после изнурительной внутренней борьбы наконец выдавил Кроули лучшее, что смог придумать.  
\- Я?.. Ну... - промямлил ангел и умолк. - В принципе да, всё в порядке, но...  
И снова тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием.   
Кроули лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза и прижав дурацкую неудобную трубку к уху. Он очень давно никому не молился, но сейчас мысленно взмолился, обращаясь к ангелу: "Ну давай же, ангел, ведь ты такой храбрый. Я знаю, насколько ты невероятно храбрый, пожалуйста, сделай первый шаг!"  
\- Ты знаешь, это так странно. Теперь. В смысле, мы же только что встретились, меньше суток назад. Но всё изменилось, и сейчас мы знакомы уже шесть тысяч лет. Ты же тоже помнишь это? Стену Эдема? - спросил Азирафаэль с волнением в голосе.  
Кроули улыбнулся и немного расслабился. Неужели ангел услышал его мольбу?  
\- Помню, - ответил он, не скрывая улыбки в своём голосе. - Это был чудесный день.   
\- Потому что ты успешно выполнил задание своего начальства и соблазнил Еву яблоком? - шутливым тоном спросил Азирафаэль, предлагая вернуться к их обычному способу общения.  
"Ну что, сейчас или никогда," - сказал сам себе Кроули, крепче сжав трубку пальцами.  
\- Нет, потому что я в тот день встретил тебя. Это было и всегда будет самым лучшим событием в моей жизни.  
От волнения по телу вновь побежали мурашки, а внутренности охватила странная лёгкость, голова звенела пустотой. Он сделал это. У него получилось! Демон сказал правду, и ничего, Апокалипсиса не случилось.  
\- Ох, мой дорогой Кроули, я могу сказать то же самое. Я счастлив, что мы встретились. Я помню жизнь, прожитую без тебя. И знаешь что? Я не хотел бы туда вернуться. А ты? - спросил Азирафаэль, и Кроули услышал в его голосе - своём голосе в данный момент - волнение, смущение, надежду, может быть, совсем немного страха.  
\- Я тоже. Будь у меня выбор, я бы выбрал тебя тысячу раз.  
Во второй раз сказать нечто подобное оказалось уже легче. Стало непонятно, почему он не делал этого раньше? Может, он слишком привык, что у него есть ангел, и воспринимал это как нечто должное, что будет длиться вечно само по себе, и не нужно будет ничего делать, чтобы сохранить это?  
Ангел мягко рассмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, я рад, что полез тебя защищать, хотя видел в первый раз и понятия не имел, кто ты такой.   
\- Зато теперь ты знаешь, какой я замечательный и очаровательный, - Кроули поморщился, услышав из своих уст очередную дурацкую ремарку. Но ангел снова засмеялся, и он расслабился. - Как думаешь, ангел, мы привыкнем?  
\- Ну, я же привык к имени Энтони, - ответил Азирафаэль с нежностью, и демону оставалось гадать, шутит ангел или говорит всерьёз. Прошло меньше восьмидесяти лет с тех пор, как он узнал, когда он мог успеть привыкнуть?   
\- Эм... Я хотел кое-что спросить у тебя, - с колебанием в голосе сказал Азирафаэль, и Кроули снова крепче сжал трубку в пальцах. - Твоё имя... В смысле, Энтони. Как давно ты его выбрал? Просто, знаешь, я вдруг понял, что никогда не спрашивал тебя об этом. Это вроде бы сущая мелочь, но мне интересно. Не хотел бы давить на тебя, но все эти мелочи... Разве они не важны? - закончил ангел совсем тихо, похоже, он был не уверен, что его правильно поймут.  
\- Важны. Этому имени уже лет шестьсот, пожалуй.   
\- А почему же ты мне не сказал?  
\- Боялся, что тебе не понравится.  
\- Не хочется этого признавать, но ты был прав, - смущённо признался Азирафаэль. - Однако это уже не важно. Я привык, и теперь оно мне нравится. А что скрывается под буквой "Джей"?  
\- Ничего. В смысле, правда, ничего. Мне просто тогда показалось, что так будет звучать солиднее, вот и всё. Если хочешь, можешь придумать имя для этой буквы.  
\- О, правда? - оживился ангел. - Замечательно! Я подумаю и предложу тебе самый лучший вариант.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.   
Было слышно, что Азирафаэль заворочался, меняя положение, и Кроули услышал такой знакомый шелест простыней и едва заметное поскрипывание матраца.   
\- Погоди, ты что, лежишь в моей постели?  
\- Оу. - Ангел замер, даже, кажется, перестал дышать и шевелиться вообще. - Ну... Да. А что? Нельзя было?  
\- Нет, можно, конечно. Просто удивился, ты же почти никогда не спишь.   
\- Я и не собирался спать, просто хотелось отдохнуть и получше влезть в твою шкуру, так что я... Постой, а ты сейчас где? Так и стоишь у телефонного аппарата?  
Кроули ощутил глупое смущение от того, что его поймали.  
\- Не совсем. Я перенёс аппарат в спальню, и тоже лежу.  
\- Коварный демон, заставил меня смутиться! А сам тоже валяется в чужой постели.  
\- Она не чужая, она твоя. Хоть ты и не спишь в ней.  
\- Отчего же, сплю! Последний раз в... - Ангел сделал паузу, припоминая, и это заняло некоторое время. - В тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвёртом.   
\- Совсем недавно, - кивнул Кроули и провёл свободной рукой по покрывалу. Значит, кровать не совсем уж бездействовала все эти годы. - Теперь моя очередь.  
\- М? Ты о чём?  
\- О вопросах. Тех, которые мы никогда не задавали друг другу. Моя очередь.  
\- Прекрасно! Да, задавай, - ангел снова зашуршал простынями, похоже, укладываясь поудобнее, и до Кроули только сейчас дошло, что он может просто взять и превратить этот доисторический телефонный аппарат с феерически неудобной трубкой в смартфон и включить громкую связь, как это сделал Азирафаэль. Выполнив это сразу же, он положил телефон на свой пухлый живот и расслабленно закинул руки за голову, хотя это было не очень удобно делать, со всеми этими слоями неудобной одежды, которую так обожал ангел.   
\- Ты любишь пить алкоголь? В смысле, любишь его вообще и пьёшь его в разных случаях, или пьёшь только со мной?  
\- Только с тобой, конечно, - ответил Азирафаэль таким тоном, словно это было абсолютно очевидно. - Без тебя это делать неинтересно. И кроме того... Алкоголь делает тех, кто его пьёт, более свободными. Раскрепощёнными. Открытыми? Я всегда знал... Ну ладно, может, не всегда, но достаточно давно знаю, что ты на самом деле не такой, каким хочешь казаться. Вернее, ты больше, чем эта привычная оболочка. И когда мы пьяные, мне интересно посмотреть на тот кусочек настоящего тебя, который ты готов в этот момент показать. К сожалению, обычно я и сам в этот момент слишком пьян, чтобы понять это и оценить, а потом ты снова закрываешься.  
Когда ангел договорил, расслабленной позы демона как не бывало. Он весь подобрался, сел на постели и пристально смотрел в телефон, держа его двумя руками перед собой.  
\- Фу-у-у-у-ух! Мне это нравится, пожалуй. Так здорово говорить то, что думаешь на самом деле, а не то, что мы привыкли обычно говорить друг другу.  
Кроули промолчал, пытаясь перестать так сильно сжимать телефон.  
\- Алло? Кроули? Ты в порядке?  
\- Я... - начал демон, но хриплый голос подвёл. - Я просто занервничал, извини.  
\- Ничего, всё в порядке, я понимаю. Я тоже ужасно нервничаю. И знаешь, раз уж мы наконец-то, спустя столько времени делаем это... Я имею в виду, впервые, по-настоящему. Только мы, оба, такие, какие мы есть. Могу ли я задать тебе личный вопрос? Очень личный.   
О, похоже, пришла пора для Самого Важного Пункта их разговора.  
Вдох, выдох, затем решительное, пока не передумал:  
\- Давай.  
\- Ты меня любишь, Кроули? Или нет? Потому что я тебя да, - простым обыденным тоном произнёс Азирафаэль, и если бы демон не был к этому готов, он бы наверняка упал в обморок, или превратился в Змея и уполз, или вообще сразу улетел бы на Альфу Центавра.  
\- Да, - ответить получилось легче, чем он думал.   
А думал он много. Гораздо больше, чем признавался сам себе. Много раз он воображал, поражаясь собственной смелости, как это могло бы произойти, и ни разу не представил чего-то подобного.  
\- Ох, всё-таки да! - дрожащим голосом произнёс ангел.  
\- А что ты ожидал услышать?  
\- Что угодно! Это же ты, а ты непредсказуем, - шутливо пожурил его ангел, и Кроули только теперь смог снова расслабиться и лечь обратно на подушки. - Спасибо, Кроули. Это очень важно для меня.  
\- Для меня тоже.   
\- Я рад, что мы поговорили.   
\- Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.  
\- Обязательно! - воскликнул Азирафаэль. - Я так много хочу узнать о тебе.  
\- Взаимно.  
\- Что ж, тогда пока? Нам надо успокоиться и собраться перед завтрашним днём. Нужно постараться, чтобы нас не казнили за срыв Конца Света.  
\- Да, будет обидно, если всё закончится в такой момент.  
\- Ничего не закончится. Это лишь начало, я обещаю. Спокойной ночи тебе, Кроули.  
\- И тебе, ангел.  
Звонок завершился, и, отложив смартфон в сторону, демон моментально заснул, необычайно спокойным и умиротворённым сном, получив ответ, надежду на который он уже почти оставил.


End file.
